The present invention relates generally to the field of animal husbandry and, more particularly, to a means and method for extending the useful life of present litter materials used in poultry houses while significantly enhancing the health and growth rate of the poultry during the brooding period.
Present methods for commercially brooding broiler flocks involve the use of litter as opposed to growing the birds in cages or on a surface other than litter. This is the case because carcass quality, which is more important for broilers than egg producing hens or birds slaughtered for cut-up or boned chicken, is better when poultry flocks are brooded on litter. Traditionally, the main litter materials for broiler production have been wood shavings and sawdust, although a number of other materials, such as straw, corn cobs, composted garbage and shredded newspaper have also been used.
Ideally, it would be desirable for a litter material to meet the following principle requirements: (1) that it serves to effectively hide the feces from the birds; (2) that it is effective in absorbing moisture contained in the feces; (3) that it provides a good bedding which effectively insulates the birds from the harsh effects of the bare dirt, wood or concrete floor of the poultry house; (4) that it serves to provide some degree of ammonia control to limit the development of respiratory problems encountered most frequently in young chicks; and (5) that it not contain any significant number of pathogens harmful to poultry. Of course, in addition to these requirements, it is also desirable that the litter material be relatively inexpensive and economical to use and maintain.
In recent years, the cost of litter materials has risen rapidly, and shortages of popular litter materials, particularly wood shavings and sawdust, have been experienced. As a result, various research projects and tests have been undertaken in order to discover suitable substitutes to these more traditional litter materials. None of the products resulting from these efforts, however, is directed to a means and method for extending the useful life of existing litter materials.
Generally speaking, the use of sheet paper in or as a pet sanitary means is known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,834 to Cheselka discloses a pet sanitary facility comprising a stack of alternating sheets of newspaper and plastic on a horizontal support surface, such as a floor. Obviously, however, it is not contemplated that the animal will live in close confinement with large numbers of other animals on such a surface, such as would be required in the unique environment of a commercial poultry house. Butcher paper has been used as a litter covering in a poultry house environment, however, it is neither moisture absorbent or degradable in this environment, and thus requires removal from the poultry house after a couple of weeks. Further, since butcher paper is not water absorbent or degradable, health problems to young chicks occur as a result of water puddling on the paper, slipperiness of the paper, caking of droppings thereon, etc.
The following patents assertedly disclose various litter materials for use in poultry houses:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued Date ______________________________________ 2,376,672 Dreyling May 22, 1945 2,351,686 Kohl June 20, 1944 3,029,783 Sawyer, Jr. Apr. 17, 1962 2,649,759 Gibbs Aug. 25, 1953 2,895,873 Sawyer, Jr. July 21, 1959 2,712,811 Dowell, Jr. July 12, 1955 4,306,516 Currey Dec. 22, 1981 ______________________________________
Further, the following patents apparently disclose litter materials for use with animals, generally:
______________________________________ 3,765,371 Fisher Oct. 16, 1973 3,675,625 Miller et al. July 11, 1972 4,085,704 Frazier Apr. 25, 1978 4,157,696 Carlberg June 12, 1979 4,203,388 Cortigene et al. May 20, 1980 4,258,660 Pris et al. Mar. 31, 1981 4,341,180 Cortigene et al. July 27, 1982 4,263,873 Christianson Apr. 28, 1981 4,378,756 Whiteman Apr. 5, 1983 4,296,709 Schulein, Jr. Oct. 27, 1981 3,425,397 Schulein et al. Feb. 4, 1969 4,355,593 Stapley Oct. 26, 1982 ______________________________________
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,188 to Komakine and U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,072 to Goodhue, et al, are believed relevant for their disclosure of chemicals used in bird management, the Kimakine patent being particularly relevant for its disclosure of ferrous sulphate hepta hydrate for use as an ammonia control agent in poultry houses.